Love Is No Truth Or Dare
by thggirl
Summary: The hunger games do not exist, but modern day Panem does. So what happens when Katniss lives a simpler life of a high school girl who pulls pranks on people and plays crazy games of truth or dare and deals with deranged stalkers and insane friends? PEETAXKATNISS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm thggirl and I am only continuing this story from chapter 6, chapters 1-6 were wrote by Safeandsound12 I take no credit, the only thing I'm doing in these chapters are fixing mistakes and adding a few words.

Any ideas or truth or dares are welcome once I start writing chapters I'll probably use them. So I think I'm going to make this sort of a high school hunger games fanfic but they are going to hang out every weekend and there will be the drama and more Peeta and Katniss. So that's my plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games and Safeandsound12 wrote this chapter not me.

"Brainless! Come on were going!" Johanna shouted from the living room.

I groaned and fastened the hair tie around the end of my braid, checking in the mirror one last time. I slipped on shorts with the panem flag on it and a light green tank top and rushed down the stairs to find Johanna.

"Finally, brainless, took you long enough" She says.

"Shut up Jo, I wasn't going to go in my PJ's, now was I?" I scowl.

"So while you were at it you straightened your hair, and applied lip gloss and foundation?" She says.

"Exactly" I say as we walk out the door.

Jo and I have always had an on and off relationship. We always snap at each other but we don't really care. We're alike. I met her on the first day of school while I was in line with my father.

"Hi girl, I'm Johanna" She says.

I couldn't hear her and continued to softly sing a song my father taught me.

"Hey girl!" She yells in my ear.

"Ow! What was that for" I scowl.

"You know, I think I'm going to call you brainless" She says.

So that's our history. We never manage to break as friends, cause we don't care what we say or do.

"So Kat how's life?" She says.

"Why do you always ask that question?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Cause I can, deal with it" She laughs. This is what I mean. We don't care.

Jo and I were invited to a party. When I mean party, I mean just a bunch of friends hanging out. I hate parties, but this was an exception because I wanted to go. When I mean I wanted to go, I mean Jo threatened to throw an axe at me in my sleep.

Finnick's house is right around the corner from Jo's, so that's why I practically live at Jo's house. Finnick has a 'party' every weekend so I just sleep at Johanna's and go there. Our whole group always goes.

Annie has to, she's Finnick's girlfriend, so she does live there since her parents passed away a few years ago. Peeta and Delly are twins and always go because Finnick is Peeta's best friend, Gale goes because, Peeta and Finnick are his best friends, Madge goes because Delly goes, Clove goes because Madge goes, Cato goes because Gale goes, Marvel goes because Cato goes, Johanna goes because she lives nearby and I go because I'm threatened.

Jo and I enter through the door which is always open and find the whole group waiting in Finnick's bedroom.

"Took you long enough" Says Finnick.

"That's what I said" Johanna groans and sits next to him.

"Not my fault people" I say and sit next to Gale, because there is practically no more room. I can't say I don't like Gale but I can't say I like him. He's flirty and seductive and I can't stand that.

"Hey Catnip" Gale says.

"Hawthorne" I say back.

"Aww come on Catnip" He says smiling." You can call me Gale, I don't bite. Unless you want me to, of course."

I pout." I'm good Hawthorne" I say.

"I love it when you get all hard to get" He laughs.

"No, this is just me" I smirk and turn away.

"You look hot" He says in my ear." After this, we can go to my place..."

I stare at him. "I word Gale. NEVER" I say

"Be that way, but one way or another, I ALWAYS get what I want."

"Leave her alone Gale, she's not one of your customers" Finnick laughs.

"Who can resist this?" Gale says back and shows his muscles.

"Obviously she can." Someone says.

Peeta. Let him save the day.

"Were going to start anyway." He says.

"What are we playing?" Madge asks.

"Truth or Dare" Annie smilies.

I sigh. I hate truth or dare. One way or another, someone kisses each other.

"Ok, I'll start." Finnick says as he spins the bottle.

It lands on Cato. Finnick smiles.

"Truth, Dare, double dare, love, kiss or torture" He says.

"Dare" Cato says bravely." I'm not a wimp."

"Ok Wimp, I dare you to upload that video of you wearing a hello kitty t-shirt.

"WHAT!" We all scream.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER TELL!" Cato yells

"I lie" Finnick grins as Cato uploads the video to YouTube.

"My turn "Cato says and spins it until it lands on Madge.

"Ok Madgie, truth, dar-" He starts,

"I get it Cato" She interrupts." Double Dare. With Katniss."

I groan and death glare at Madge. She's always said Cato's had a crush on me and now; she gets me to do a dare. Great.

"Oh, Katniss" He coughs a little but I see seductivnous in his eyes." I dare you and Madge to dress in a bikini and sit in someone's lap for the rest of the game"

"WHAT!" I yell. "Its winter!"

"Too bad" he says and mouths' pick me'

I'm no wuss, so I punch Madge on the shoulder and run up stairs and change into the bikini I leave at Finnick's whenever I come to swim. It's a red one with flames and Madge is in a yellow one.

I run down the stairs and Gale licks his lips while Cato pats his lap.

"WOW! God, something's hot Kat. I'm here you know..." Cato says

I search who I can sit on. Cato and Gale are definitely out. Annie would kill me if I sit on Finnick. Marvel looks a little too happy if I sit on him. That leaves Peeta.

I go and sit on him when I hear all the boy's except Finnick groan.

"Sorry," I say to Peeta. He grins and blushes.

"Nothing to be sorry about," He says.

Madge spins the bottle and it lands on... Gale

"Ok Gale, I'm not going to even say it, but pick one" She says.

"Kiss" He says and looks at me. My grip tightens on Peeta. Kiss in our game means make out for a minute. Please not me. Peeta stares at me with intensity and grips me back. Madge will do this on purpose.

"Katniss" She says.

"NO WAY!" I scream. "Anyone but him!"

"Anyone" Marvel and Cato say.

"You should be more like Peeta guys" I say." Look at him, I'm sitting on his lap and he hasn't made any comments."

Cato and Marvel nudge each other and Peeta blushes.

"Rules are rules" Gale says.

We go to a closet and I race myself/ He smiles and locks the door.

"Gale! What are" I start.

He kisses me, his hand on my face and we smash into the door. I push back but he continues when his hand reaches my upper thigh.

"Gale, no" I say.

He tries to untie my bikini but the minute is up and I race out the door and onto Peeta.

"Anyone does that, and I will get Johanna to murder you personally" I say.

Gale looks upset that we didn't go that far but I couldn't care less.

I'm no prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wrote by Safeandsound12, I only fixed mistakes.

"Ok Kat, your turn" Finnick says and pushes the bottle towards me.

I smirk and spin it. I'm secretly hoping for Madge or Gale, especially Madge. It's not that I don't like Madge, but we've never been that close. She's always raving how Cato or Gale or Marvel or Peeta likes me. I just stay clear of her. The bottle comes down to a stop on...Finnick.

"Ok pretty boy Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Love, Kiss or Torture" I say

"Let's go with truth, there have been way to many dares, I need a break" He says yawning.

I smirk. I Trust Finnick." Rate all the girls in this room including Annie and say who you would date if Annie wasn't here" I laugh.

Annie turns pink and stares at Finnick. He slaps his head, now that he has to choose between his girlfriend and someone else.

"Fine...Delly 5, no offense, I have high standards" He says.

"How is that no offense?" She yells.

"Clove 7 and a half, Madge 6 and a half, Jo, um...5, Katniss 9 and Annie 10...so you Kat" He says.

I turn red and pretend to slap him. "Excuse me!" I say

"Hey, you wanted truth you got truth" he laughs and Annie kicks him.

"You're lucky you're pretty, fin" She says.

Peeta's eyes go intense and his bones harden. He looks really cute like this. His eyes are such a beautiful color...

Wow, when did I start liking boys? Of course, it means nothing. I hope, but he does look cute...

"Hey Clove, want to say something. Pretty boy just gave you a 6. How do you feel" Cato says in a reporters voice.

"Shut up Cato, you know I don't talk much. And I feel honored, now where are my knives" She snaps back.

"Touché" Gale says and gives me a glance.

"People let's just get on with it" Peeta says. I keep forgetting that I'm sitting on his lap.

Finnick spins it and it lands on Peeta.

"Ok lover boy, pick one" He says

"Wait, why do you call him lover boy" I say.

Peeta blushes and gives Finnick a death glare.

"Classified information" Says Finnick.

"Let's get this over with" Peeta says. "Dare."

"Good choice...I dare YOU to go to the girl you've loved since you we're five and confess your love" he says

"WHAT!" Peeta screams." FINNICK YOU PROMISED"

"I lie" Finnick says again

"Pass" Peeta says

"Sorry, no passes" Finnick replies and snuggles next to Annie.

Peeta slowly gets up and turns toward me. My heart stops and his eyes drop down.

"Katniss-I-I like you. A lot. I-I've had a crush on you since I was five" he says.

That's when I realize something. The feeling I have whenever I see him. When I sat on his lap. His eyes when I kissed Gale. Why did I never notice?

"Peeta" I say and stand." For a long time I just thought of you as a friend, but I kind of like you back."

His smile is so big that it's affecting me. I kiss him full on the lips and everyone except Cato and Gale clap. Finnick pretends to wipe a tear.

"See Peeta, listen to me for once" He smirks.

"So you're together now" Delly asks.

Peeta and I smile at each other. "I guess so" I say.

Peeta and I go in for another kiss when he's thrown on the floor; Gale is on top of him.

"Man, I thought we we're friends! You can't just take my girlfriend!" He yells.

Finnick tries to calm him but Cato pushes him back. "Yeah, I've liked Katniss the same amount of time as you have. I deserve her" he yells.

I start to protest but Cato stops me with a kiss." You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He says.

"My turn" Says Gale and kisses me. I struggle to get out even with Finnick hitting him

"DUDE! What's your problem?"Finnick yells.

Before Gale can answer Peeta has thrown a punch at Gale and hits Cato. I pull both of their hair and face them.

"I hate you both! Never come near me again or I'll have him take you out personally" I grumble.

"Still got fire" Cato laughs.

"Leave" says Finnick as they both stand up. They trudge out the door and Peeta embraces me.

"Stay with me" I whisper.

"Always" He whispers back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wrote by Safeandsound12

I groan as they walk out the door frowning, and I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, we still have a game to play" Finnick says.

I roll my eyes." Screw this, I'm going home." I say.

"Oh no you're not. Just because you had three guys fight over you" He laughs.

"You know it's not like that" I shoot back." Peeta, some help?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "We've only been here for an hour" he says smiling." And it's not like they're going to come back."

I huff and pout in disagreement. Johanna smirks and stretches her legs on the floor. "Oh, but I wouldn't want your pretty little face ruined, would you? I even sharpened up my axes last night" She laughs.

"Please Katniss" Madge pleads.

I snort." Funny, since you're the one who started this whole thing" I snap.

"Hey, hey, hey, I did NOT start this" She protests.

"Madge, you did pick Katniss on purpose" Annie says calmly.

"It's not my fault, Gale did it to her" She says

"Oh yes it is" Finnick's says

"Why would I! I like Gale so why would I want him to kiss her" She yells.

It's quiet and I cough. Madge likes Gale. Well, you learn something new every day.

"Let's just play this stupid game" Madge says quietly.

We all take our seats in the circle, me still on Peeta's lap. Finnick coughs.

"Katniss, you know you don't have to still do that right."

"Nah, I'm good" I smile.

Annie spins the bottle and it lands on...Finnick.

"Good, now I can take my revenge. Pick one Finny" She squeals

"How about Dare" he says and winks at her.

"Ok, how about you upload a picture of you shirtless onto Panembook and label it' For my Annie'. If you can get over 100 likes in the next 30 minutes I will do whatever you want. If you don't you have to do whatever I want "She giggles, mimicking his voice.

"WHAT YOU KNOW I'M NOT ALLOWED TOO!" He yells. We all go silent.

"Sheesh Finn, since whenever have your parents not allowed you to do anything" Clove says

"Well apparently, since I'm too 'good looking' and 'rare' I can't get an account in case of stalkers" he mumbles and Madge and Clove spit out laughing.

"You can't back out of a dare" Says Peeta

Finnick gives Annie a death glare but suddenly gives a hint of a smile. "True, but I don't have an account." he says

"Use mine" Annie says and we all laugh as Finnick uploads it into panembook.

"Ok Finn, you're turn" Delly says

He tries to answer back but there is a constant sound of a beep from Annie's computer signaling a message from Panembook.

"Annie, be prepared to loose" he grins and Annie chucks a pillow at him as he spins the bottle. It lands on...Clove.

"Ok clove, only dare's from now on" He laughs.

"Fine. I was going to pick it anyway" she smirks

"I dare you to make Marvel act like a girl for the next three rounds and flirt with him" he shoots.

"Fine. But close your windows when you sleep tonight" She says through gritted teeth and turns to marvel.

"Marvel, act like a girl" She says.

"What! I'm way to manly" He pouts

"Ok, or I will tell everyone about the-" She starts.

"OK! I WLL DO IT JUST DON'T SAY A WORD!" Marvel screams.

"Start" She laughs.

"But Clovey my makeup with smudge if you make me cry." he says.

"Marvel, you're so manly I will never make you cry" Clove says at her best attempt.

"No, I'm pretty" He says and Clove laughs while she spins the bottle. It lands on Peeta.

"Ok lover boy, since its only dares I dare YOU to do the underwear challenge" She laughs.

"What's that" I ask.

"Oh, simple. Peeta gets one of the girls underwear's, of his choice, while the person wears his, and he freezes it and then wears it for the next hour." Finnick grins and Annie laughs, rolling onto the floor.

Peeta stares at me and he gives a hint of a smile.

"Oh no, Peeta Bailey Mellark, there is no way you are going to..." I say.

And that's how I ended up in Finnick's house wearing oversized boxers and Peeta was freezing mine. Out of all days i wore that one sexy lace underwear and Peeta has stared to long than I have liked.

"Ahem" I say and he blushes

"Right" he says and places them in the freezer. I have to ignore the fact that he is wearing nothing under those trousers.

We set the timer for 10 minutes and while we wait Annie and I check Finnick's photo status on Panembook. I burst out laughing and have to clutch onto Annie for support.

"What!" Finnick demands

"Nothing, but the comments here are...distracting" I say slowly, grinning.

He looks over the computer and goes wide eyed and sits back blushing. Annie is annoyed and huffs in loss. Finnick has received over 1000 likes and 2000 comments, from people we dont know.

"Well, I guess your parents were right Finnick" Clove laughs

"Yeah, some of those comments were...yeah, what Katniss said. Distracting" Delly says calmly.

"What are they" Peeta asks. I snatch the computer from Delly and clear my throat.

"Well, there is a first comment from Glimmer which isn't really that bad." I say." She just says you're the one and really hot."

"Good" Finnick says.

"And then it gets worse" I say." From HannleyGirl101 says that 'I want to -"

"Yeah yeah yeah we get it" Madge says. She never really liked to swear or spea rude

"And take a look at the rest" I say and push Finnick when he crawls over." Later, you can admire yourself when we're gone. My underwear's ready"

Peeta reaches into the freezer and pulls it out, completely stiff and icy. He groans his way to the bedroom where he changes and comes out blue.

"Awww poor Peeta is cold" I giggle.

"Oh haha, if i catch a cold, it's your fault" He says.

"ALLL RIGHT NEXT DARE" Annie yells and Peeta spins the bottle. It lands on...Madge.

"Good, get her Peeta" I clap.

Peeta doesn't need to think twice. He smiles and leans back.

"I dare you to take a double GOS" he says and kisses me.

"What?" Madge asks.

"It stands for double Gross Out Shot have to take two shots of a mixture of Ketchup, cinnamon, salt, spaghetti sauce, Mango puree and mashed prunes all blended and sprinkled with paprika" Delly explains and points to the kitchen.

We all follow Madge to the Kitchen where we watch her pour all the ingredients in. I've had it before and it's disgusting. Madge stares at the drink and takes a quick gulp before turning green.

"I'm going to be sick" She says and runs to the bathroom.

We all laugh but Delly goes to see if she's all right. I hear the door bell and I wave everyone off.

"I'll get it" I say.

I climb down the stairway still giggling and open the door.

"Gale?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wrote by Safeandsound12

"Gale? Who's Gale?" Says the person.

As I peer into the darkness, a manly built figure steps out of the shadows and into the light. I observe his dark brown hair, which I had mistaken for Gale's. If I look carefully, he has what seems light natural blonde look pretty similar, except this person's eyes are a soft shade of green and his skin is much more pale. He smiles at me, and it gives me a sort of friendship bound already. I realize then he's waiting for me to answer. I feel like an idiot.

"Oh, shit, sorry. I thought you were someone else" I apologize.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" He asks.

"Just be glad I didn't full on scream and attack you" I say calmly.

"That bad huh?" He says.

"You have no idea what you missed an hour ago" I sigh.

"Oh" He replies.

I look around him and stare into the streets. It's late. Like eleven. But I'm sleeping over so it's cool.

"So, you here for a reason, or do I need to attack you still?" I joke.

"Actually, I just moved in next door and I came to introduce myself because my mum said some teenagers lived here" He says, smiling." This your house?"

"Uh, no. It's my friend Finnick's. We're all sleeping over and playing a game of truth or dare." I groan.

He laughs and crosses his arms.

"I guess you aren't the biggest fan of it." He says.

"It's all right, I guess. You want to come in? Please." I beg.

"I guess I can stay for an hour or two" He says following me into the house and upstairs.

We pass a number of corridors and I get a little lost but Finnick's wall map helps me find the living room. Finnick has one of the biggest homes in this continent and so he has a map. Wonderful. My apartment is the space of his main bathroom. One of them.

When we enter the room I get many raised eyebrows, and I hold up my hands in self-defense.

"Hold on, before you accuse me of anything, this...guy, just moved next door and wanted to meet you" I start.

"Guy, wow Katniss, you invite him in and don't even know his name." Jo smirks.

"Jo, shut up. What's your name and age?" Clove asks.

"I'm Marshall. Marshall Tense. But everyone calls me Marty, I'm 17"He says to Clove and they just stand there for a few second looking at each other.

"I'm going to call you Marty Gras" Jo says, leaning on the beanbag.

"Jo has all these nicknames for people" I say to Marshall."Peeta's 'lover boy', I'm 'brainless', Finnick is 'Beast', Madge is 'luscious' cause she loves strawberries and she still has more to make up".

I sit down next to Peeta and Marshall is still standing, awkwardly wondering what to do.

"Join the game, I hope you like dares" Peeta says.

"Love them" Marshall grins and sits down next to Clove.

Before we start, I introduce Marshall to the group. He has a sisterly love for Annie; especially when Finnick threatened to track him down if he tried anything. He is kind of awkward around Jo and it doesn't seem he likes Madge but he chats away with Delly. He takes a quick liking to Peeta and Finnick, and he sort of freezes when he looks at Clove. Ah, young love.

"Ok, Marty. Eww, sorry but I have to call you Marshall. Anyway, you are going first because we took, like, way more turns than you." Finnick says.

"Ok, I'm fine with it" Marshall nods.

Since Madge took the last dare, which she still looks green from, she gets to pick for Marshall. But since we just met him, we let him have a truth first. He insists to have a dare, but Jo forces it, for some reason.

"Ok, truth, hmmmmmm" Madge say."Alright, no one say it's boring but I think we all want to know a bit more about you. So tell us your life story"

I hear a few groans but we suck it up and listen to Marshall tell a horrifying, tragic story of his life. It could be could enough to be in a movie. We thought it was.

"I had a normal life. I was a bit of trouble but I loved to explore. Once I went out to the woods around our house and met a wolf. It was huge, like twice the size of a normal one. But I was so daring that I patted it and instead of killing me, it gave a smug look and licked a cut of my arm. It fully healed and sealed shut" He began.

"A day later I started getting effects, serious ones. I started having a fever, one that meant I should of died. I grew an inch in that time, but I felt strong. The doctors realized that I had mutt DNA in my bloodstream and they were taking effect. They feared I would become one, so they told my parents to abandon me. And so they did" He continues.

"My adoptive mother found me on the street, wrapped in a blanket with no food or money. She tenderly picked me up and took me home. When I told her I was a part wolf she didn't care and we lived together for years. I never transformed, but I have remarkable speed and strength".

"When I was 16 I had a girlfriend called Birdie. I don't know why I was with her. She was born with a gift. It wasn't strong and it faded away when we were 6 months dating. She could control emotions. So she controlled me, for my power, to help her do robberies. We never got caught. But when she lost the gift I realized I felt nothing and I left her. And now I'm here" He finishes.

I hear quiet sobbing and see Annie in Finnick arms slightly crying. Most of us have a few tears but Finnick is a bit unimpressed.

"Isn't that like the movie twilight?" He asked

"Why does everyone keep asking that" Marshall sighed." No, this is true."

We all brush away a few tears when someone bursts out crying.

It's Clove.

"So, so sad" She whispers.

"Come here, my darling" Marvels says. I jump. He is really quiet and I forgot he was here.

"Ew, stay away from me loser" She says.

Sad. Marvel likes Clove, she likes Marshall. Sad, truly. Then I realize.

"Marshall, can you imprint?" I ask, trying to make myself not sound stupid.

Many people groan and I see Jo laughing her head off.

"Um, no" Marshall says. "Like I said before, I'm nothing like the Twilight movies".

"Really, because it seems like you have" Madge grumbles.

Marshall Blushes and so does Clove.

"Anyway, spin the bottle" Peeta says and I lean on his shoulder.

He spins it and it lands on...

Annie.

"Play it nice" Finnick warns. "Or I might stab a trident through you the heart"

"What's it with you and tridents? "Clove asks.

"A pretty guy has to have a pretty weapon" He replies.

"Ok Annie, truth or dare?" Marshall asks.

"Dare" She says.

"Ok, I dare you to stuff two pizzas down your bra for the rest of the game" He dares.

Without a word she gets up to the table and takes two large pepperoni slices and stuffs them down her shirt. She sits back on Finnick's lap and wiggles.

"Ew, gross. It's like slime" She complains.

"Tough luck princess" Jo remarks.

Annie spins the bottle and it lands on...

Me.

Shit, I know Annie is awesome at good dares, well, not always good but they are pretty MA rated.

"Ok, I'm not even going to ask, Kat. We all know you will pick dare. But I warn you, its not any fun" She says. " For your dare, you must wear whatever Jo picks out for you, take a picture of yourself looking sexy and you will ride to Gale's house and leave the picture under his door saying, 'This is what Peeta gets".

We are all silent. Little Annie is not as nice as we think. And I just hope I'm not caught by Gale.

"Wow Annie" Peeta says." Since when were you not Miss nice".

"Please, Peet" Finnick groans. "She has a criminal record, I had to bust her out like, six times".

"Nice" Jo nods and forces me up." Come on brainless, let's doll you up".

We run up to Annie's room and Jo picks through her closet. She pulls out a slut, lace red nightgown with very revealing fabric. She accompanies it with bunny ears and wings. I groan and slip it on, adding the wings and ears. I leave my hair out and Jo pulls out a camera.

"Pose, princess" She says.

I put my hands on my hips and lean to one side, putting my lips in a sexy way. Jo takes the picture and prints it off from Annie's printer. She writes the caption and I change back, ready to drive to Gale's.

Before I leave, Peeta takes my hand.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?" He asks." Gale is...unpredictable."

"Don't worry, he won't catch me" I reply and kiss him.

I take Peeta's car, a black Volvo, and speed off to Gale's in less than 10 minutes. There are no lights on, so I quickly tiptoe to the door and slip the picture under.

"Damn you Annie" I mutter.

I turn around, and a pair of hands grasp at my shoulders.

Peeta's POV

"Where is she" I ask the group. "It's been like half an hour".

"Traffic" Jo says.

"Not at eleven at night" I shoot back.

"Did Gale catch her?" Madge asks.

"Who knows, he's a freak. Thanks Annie" Clove blames.

"Hey, we are playing truth or dare, it's not her fault" Finnick yells.

"It is" Annie says quietly.

"Annie, really, it could happen to anyone" I calm her.

"Maybe she went to Coles" Marshall says." For food or stuff".

"No, that's not her" I say worried.

"If Gale catches her, she's doomed "Madge says.

"No shit, Sherlock" Jo replies.

"I'm going to find her" I say." Finnick, can I borrow your car?"

"I'm coming too" Finnick says, grabbing his keys.

"Same" Marshall replies.

"I'll come as well" Annie volunteers.

"No Annie, you stay with the girls. This is Gale and maybe Cato we're talking about." Finnick warns.

We run outside and jump into Finnick's Range Rover. He goes over the limit with crazy driving and we arrive at Gale's house in a jiffy. Running, we scream through Gale's door. There are lights open but no one comes. I slump against the door; Finnick and Marshall are searching in the backyard. I hear footsteps and look up to see a dark figure. I notice the braid and run up to her.

"Katniss!" I yell with joy. But something is wrong, she has bruises and cuts. That's when I see two hands behind her.

"And then they were three" Says the person.

Then darkness takes over my world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wrote by Safeandsound12

It's dark. So very dark. No moonlight, nothing. Nothing to guide me as I fumble around with no control of my actions. The only voice I hear is the laugh of a Mockingjay, far up in the trees. If there are any, I can't see anything at all. I have no idea of where I am. I try to think clearly but the throbbing in my head forbids that, and I groan. All I can image is the sly grin of Gale's face.

Katniss. My dying wish, the only reason I wanted to be alive. The only voice I wanted to hear, with the sweet laugh that sent warmth up my body. The beautiful arrangement of her braid in the moonlight. Her determination. Everything, now in the mercy of that Hawthorne. The things he would probably be doing to her, relentlessly. A silent tear streams down my face and I make no effort to wipe it off. Her end was coming, and couldn't do anything about it.

Gale, at first was like a brother to me. Ever since we were little, I would invite him to bake with me and we would joke around with my brothers. The endless days of playing together and laughing like we had no care in the world. We made ourselves blood brothers, and I was so proud to have him as my brother. I thought we would remain like that forever. But when kindergarten came along, Katniss stood to sing. The whole class was mesmerized, and I had love at first sight. And so did Gale. He took one look at me and knew that I felt the same way. Nothing changed, for a few years we still were best friends. We were too little to understand dating. But when 6th grade along, something changed in Gale, like overnight. He was a girl's man, flirty and ignorant. He was one of the victors. He caught along with Katniss, but thank god she refused him. I didn't know him anymore. I never will.

My body shook and the pounding in my head increased with rapid speed. My fingers skate around my hair, only to be covered in a wet substance. I take a sniff and sigh. Blood. As well as Katniss', my end was slowly creeping up towards me. My body was barely holding up, let alone going to function for much longer. I was on death's door, and I knew it. I carefully lay down and let my heart beat fail me. What did I have to live for, anyway? The torments from my brothers, the abuse from my mother, the girls that played me and the world that seemed to hate me. She was my gravity, and now that she is gone, I have nothing else to keep me on Earth. I close my eyes and an alarm goes off in my head. I slip another tear and silently speak.

"Katniss, you were the only thing that my made I feel like I had a purpose. I stood by for 11 years, yearning for you to take notice of me. But I never dated anyone else, because my love for you was so strong. I loved your smile, your beauty, and especially the way you cared for others. No one could ever compare to you. When you said you loved me, I felt like the happiest man on Earth. I couldn't care less if we were living in a dump, but being with you is the only thing I could wish for. Please remember that I would never hurt you, that I would always protect you. But I'm so sorry, that I couldn't today. Maybe we will see each other up there," I whisper. The screaming in my head is deafening and I put my three fingers together, kiss them, and raise them above me. The symbol of goodbye to someone you love.

"I'm sorry," I croak.

And then my heartbeat stops.

A bright light startles me, as I groan at the sight. I repeatedly rub my eyes and prop myself on my elbows. I squint into the light, trying to identify the figures in front of me. But I am unsuccessful, and I groan again, the light burning my eyes. The throbbing in my head is still here, but is less powerful. Am I in heaven? But I'm sure the pain would be gone and everything would be much clearer. Could I have survived? No, it's impossible; I remember the ending of my heartbeat. I hear a low mummer of voice from the figures in front of me but I can't identify who they are.

"He's breathing," Someone says and I hear sighs of relief.

"Thank god, I thought he was near death" Says another. I'm suddenly confused. I was so sure I was dead but someone has found me. I'm alive.

"He is too protective of her, he would jump in front of a bullet if it meant to keep her alive. Finnick should teach him not to be," Says a grumpy voice.

Finnick. The name rings a bell. Brother? No. Cousin. No. Friend? Ah, yes! In my head, an image of Finnick striking in his underwear appears.

"Finnick is heaps protective," Protests another.

"Yeah, when he's not striking in his underwear," Someone laughs.

"I can't help it if I am irresistible. A gift like me needs to be shown," I think Finnick says.

"Guys! Stop it, he was worried. Now let's just concentrate on keeping him alive," Someone yells.

"Thank you Clove! "Says another.

Clove? First Finnick, then her? Does that mean, this is in fact, Finnick's house, with the group, and I am alive? I try to speak but all I manage is a groan.

"Eughhh, "I mumble.

A person leans down beside me and holds my hand with stroking my hair. The fingers feel soft and the stroking soothes me.

"Peeta! It's Katniss, I was worried sick! Oh my god, I'm never leaving you again," Says my favorite voice.

My eyes strike open at the name and I see Katniss beside me, her face full with concern. She squeezes my hand and I am stunned at the sight. My Katniss is here, unharmed, stroking my hair. I just want to kiss her right now but my physical state unable me to do so. Those cuts….where did they go, how is she sitting here?

"Katniss! You're….alive. But, but Gale….and-and he took you, hit me-me and you-u were dying, like me-e-e. You had cuts-," I say quickly before I am interrupted by Finnick.

"Guess he hit his head harder than we thought," He states. Katniss shoots him a deadly glare and hugs me softly.

"Peeta, none of those things happened. You were unconscious," She says calmly.

"Pretty funny actually. I never thought I would enjoy someone getting hurt so much," Says the one and only Jo.

"Shut up," Says Annie.

"What-what did happen then?" I ask.

"Well, when Katniss left for the dare, you got in protective Peeta mode. You started panicking like an insane person about her and then tripped over a bag. Your head hit the corner of this sharp table and were knocked out," Delly clears.

"But…..it was all so real. After you Katniss didn't come back, Finnick, Marshall and I went to look for you. But then Gale had you, with scars and everything, and hit me," I stumble.

"I admit, I did feel a pair of hands grasp at my shoulders at his house but it was just Finnick, telling me you were hurt, "Katniss says.

"Katniss' mother came over and stitched your head up. She said you would be fine, "Marshall says.

"Wow…."I say, lost for words."I actually don't feel too bad. I think I can stand."

I manage to stand up slowly without much pain and I smile. Katniss is alive, I am alive, and everything is fine. My gravity is back.

"Good, know lets continue to play the game,"Jo says.

"No! Not with Peeta like this!" Katniss says quickly.

"I'm fine Katniss, its ok,"I reassure.

"Fine, but you are not doing any dares," She sates boldly. I start to protest but she glares at me." And that's final."

We all sit back down in a circle and the bottle is set down In front of us. Katniss is no longer sitting on me, which is a disappointment. She give the bottle a quick spin and it lands on….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wrote by Safeandsound12

It's dark. So very dark. No moonlight, nothing. Nothing to guide me as I fumble around with no control of my actions. The only voice I hear is the laugh of a Mockingjay, far up in the trees. If there are any, I can't see anything at all. I have no idea of where I am. I try to think clearly but the throbbing in my head forbids that, and I groan. All I can image is the sly grin of Gales face.

Katniss. My dying wish, the only reason I wanted to be alive. The only voice I wanted to hear, with the sweet laugh that sent warmth up my body. The beautiful arrangement of her braid in the moonlight. Her determination. Everything, now in the mercy of that Hawthorne. The things he would probably be doing to her, relentless. A silent tear streams down my face and I make no effort to wipe it off. Her end was coming, and do couldn't do anything about it.

Gale, at first was like a brother to me. Ever since we were little, I would invite him to bake with me and we would joke around with my brothers. The endless days of playing together and laughing like we had no care in the world. We made ourselves blood brothers, and I was so proud to have him as my brother. I thought we would remain like that forever. But when kindergarten came along, Katniss stood to sing. The whole class was mesmerized, and I had love at first sight. And so did Gale. He took one look at me and knew that I felt the same way. Nothing changed, for a few years we still were best friends. We were too little to understand dating. But when 6th grade along, something changed in Gale, like overnight. He was a girl's man, flirty and ignorant. He was one of the victors. He caught along with Katniss, but thank god she refused him. I didn't know him anymore. I never will.

My body shook and the pounding in my head increased with rapid speed. My fingers skate around my hair, only to be covered in a wet substance. I take a sniff and sigh. Blood. As well as Katniss', my end was slowly creeping up towards me. My body was barely holding up, let alone going to function for much longer. I was on death's door, and I knew it. I carefully lay down and let my heart beat fail me. What did I have to live for, anyway? The torment from my brothers, the abuse from my mother, the girls that played me and the world that seemed to hate me. She was my gravity, and now that she is gone, I have nothing else to keep me on Earth. I close my eyes and an alarm goes off in my head. I slip another tear and silently speak.

"Katniss, you were the only thing that my made I feel like I had a purpose. I stood by for 11 years, yearning for you to take notice of me. But I never dated anyone else, because my love for you was so strong. I loved your smile, your beauty, and especially the way you cared for others. No one could ever compare to you. When you said you loved me, I felt like the happiest man on Earth. I couldn't care less if we were living in a dump, but being with you is the only thing I could wish for. Please remember that I would never hurt you, that I would always protect you. But I'm so sorry, that I couldn't today. Maybe we will see each other up there," I whisper. The screaming in my head is deafening and I put my three fingers together, kiss them, and raise them above me. The symbol of goodbye to someone you love.

"I'm sorry," I croak.

And then my heartbeat stops.

A bright light startles me, as I groan at the sight. I repeatedly rub my eyes and prop myself on my elbows. I squint into the light, trying to identify the figures in front of me. But I am unsuccessful, and I groan again, the light burning my eyes. The throbbing in my head is still here, but is less powerful. Am I in heaven? But I'm sure the pain would be gone and everything would be much clearer. Could I have survived? No, it's impossible; I remember the ending of my heartbeat. I hear a low mummer of voice from the figures in front of me but I can't identify who they are.

"He's breathing," Someone says and I hear sighs of relief.

"Thank god, I thought he was near death" Says another. I'm suddenly confused. I was so sure I was dead but someone has found me. I'm alive.

"He is too protective of her; he would jump in front of a bullet if it meant to keep her alive. Finnick should teach him not to be," Says a grumpy voice.

Finnick. The name rings a bell. Brother? No. Cousin. No. Friend? Ah, yes! In my head, an image of Finnick striking in his underwear appears.

"Finnick is heaps protective," Protests another.

"Yeah, when he's not striking in his underwear," Someone laughs.

"I can't help it if I am irresistible. A gift like me needs to be shown," I think Finnick says.

"Guys! Stop it, he was worried. Now let's just concentrate on keeping him alive," Someone yells.

"Thank you Clove! "Says another.

Clove? First Finnick, then her? Does that mean, this is in fact, Finnick's house, with the group, and I am alive? I try to speak but all I manage is a groan.

"Eughhh, "I mumble.

A person leans down beside me and holds my hand with stroking my hair. The fingers feel soft and the stroking soothes me.

"Peeta! It's Katniss, I was worried sick! Oh my god, I'm never leaving you again," Says my favorite voice.

My eyes strike open at the name and I see Katniss beside me, her face full with concern. She squeezes my hand and I am stunned at the sight. My Katniss is here, unharmed, stroking my hair. I just want to kiss her right now but my physical state unable me to do so. Those cuts….where did they go, how is she sitting here?

"Katniss! You're….alive. But, but Gale….and-and he took you, hit me-me and you-u were dying, like me-e-e. You had cuts-," I say quickly before I am interrupted by Finnick.

"Guess he hit his head harder than we thought," He states. Katniss shoots him a deadly glare and hugs me softly.

"Peeta, none of those things happened. You were unconscious," She says calmly.

"Pretty funny actually. I never thought I would enjoy someone getting hurt so much," Says the one and only Jo.

"Shut up," Says Annie.

"What-what did happen then?" I ask.

"Well, when Katniss left for the dare, you got in protective Peeta mode. You started panicking like an insane person about her and then tripped over a bag. Your head hit the corner of this sharp table and were knocked out," Delly clears.

"But…..it was all so real. After you Katniss didn't come back, Finnick, Marshall and I went to look for you. But then Gale had you, with scars and everything, and hit me," I stumble.

"I admit, I did feel a pair of hands grasp at my shoulders at his house but it was just Finnick, telling me you were hurt, "Katniss says.

"Katniss' mother came over and stitched your head up. She said you would be fine, "Marshall says.

"Wow…."I say, lost for words. "I acutely don't feel too bad. I think I can stand."

I manage to stand up slowly without much pain and I smile. Katniss is alive, I am alive, and everything is fine. My gravity is back.

"Good, know lets continue to play the game,"Jo says.

"No! Not with Peeta like this!" Katniss says quickly.

"I'm fine Katniss, its ok,"I reassure.

"Fine, but you are not doing any dares," She sates boldly. I start to protest but she glares at me." And that's final."

We all sit back down in a circle and the bottle is set down In front of us. Katniss is no longer sitting on me, which is a disappointment. She gives the bottle a quick spin and it lands on….

Katniss' POV

Annie.

"Good, Payback for what you did to my boyfriend. Truth or Dare," I say.

"Dare?" Annie says unsurely. God, she's brave. Katniss is going to have no mercy.

"Good choice. Well, for me it is. Ok, miss innocent. YOU are going to cartwheel naked around the street, shouting "I am women and not afraid to show it". You are going to do it for five minutes, whether or not someone sees you," I say evilly.

"I hate you," Annie mummers as she starts to take off her clothing. I shield Peeta's eyes and the same with Marshalls. Finnick seems to be having fun, so I don't want to spoil it. She runs outside and we all sprint to the window. We see Anne taking a breath and then starts turning cartwheels around the street. We hear her yelling the chant and I just roll around the floor laughing. She is near the end of the street when a guy from number 32 opens his door and just stares at Annie. She blushes like a tomato. But that's all she can do. It doesn't help that Mags from next door starts to take her dog for a walk. Mags pretend not to notice Annie and cross the road to avoid her. We all just laugh on the floor until we realize our principal is walking up the street. We all turn pale and run out the door.

"Time's up, get inside!"We scream and Annie rushes in.

She changes back into her clothes and we all sit in the circle.

"Well well well, Miss Cresta, wasn't that refreshing," Finnick grins.

"Shut up Fish boy," Annie threatens.

"Awww, don't be like that!" He says with those green eyes.

"Ok," Annie says smiling.

She spins the bottle and it lands on…

Finnick.

"OH YAY!" Annie shouts. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm no chicken, "He says.

"Ok, I dare you to dress up in a fairy costume, cover yourself with glitter and run over to Glimmer's house, where there is a party, and yell "I am Edward Cullen, fear my mighty Sparkles!" She laughs.

Finnick goes pale and leaves to change upstairs. He comes back down in a very shirt pink tutu, pink ballet shoes, a white crop top, a wand and is covered in silver sparkles. He frowns and we all laugh.

"Shut up, we all know I still look amazing!" He says.

"Too true, Finnick," Clove agrees.

We all exit the door and go into two cars, leaving to go to Glimmers house. When we arrive, the house is covered in streamers and the inside is crowded and blasting music. We nod at Finnick.

"Make it shine sparkles!" I say and Peeta laughs.

He runs inside and we follow him. We don't actually go inside, but we watch from the door and hear a bunch of gasps.

CULLEN, FEAR MY MIGHTY SPARKLES!" He screams and I bury my face on Peeta's shirt, laughing uncontrollably.

He repeats this a few time when he come back outside, his face covered in lipstick. He sighs.

"Can we leave?" He asks.

"No, I'm quite enjoying the show," Jo smirks.

But we all leave anyway and remind Finnick how stupid he was. He doesn't reply but just groans every few minutes. When we arrive, everyone jumps out of the cars and makes their way inside. I see Marshall and Clove's hands almost touching, while they laughs and talk to each other. Obviously they both have a crush. I just wonder WHEN it will happen.

We all sit back down in a circle and Finnick leaves to change, but Jo stops him.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To change," He states.

"Hold on, we never said you could, so get your glittery ass back here and behave like the good vampire you are," I say and Finnick groan, sitting back down.

"I admit, you are rather dashing with sparkles," Delly giggles.

"We better tell the twilight cast that they got themselves a new Edward. He is so much better than Robert," Annie laughs.

"I heard Robert Patterson hates Twilight," I inform.

"Spoken like a true hufflepuff,"Jo says.

"He loves Harry Potter way more, "I tell."Once, there were all these girls screaming "EDWARD!" And one kid yelled out "CEDERIC!" That kid was the only one who got an autograph all day."

"Why? Twilight is so much better than stupid Harry Potter!" Madge says.

"NO ONE DISSES HARRY POTTER YOU MUGGLE!" Peeta, Annie, Jo, Finnick, Clove and I scream.

"Sheesh, just saying," She mumbles.

"Ok, Finnick, spin the bottle," Clove says.

Finnick turns the bottle and it lands on….

Madge.

"Hmmm, so Miss 'I hate Harry Potter' truth or dare?" He says evilly.

"Dare," She says.

"Next time, choose carefully. I dare you to prank call Rue and tell her how Harry Potter is the worst creation of all time," he says. We all gasp.

"That's easy," Madge says.

"Oh my god, I've forgotten how you are new. Rue is only the biggest Harry Potter fan there is. She knows the cast members; she even played in the movie once. And trust me, say one thing bad about it, you'll regret you even knew her," He says.

It's true. Once, when Clove didn't like Harry potter, she explained to rue how she hated the chamber of secrets. Rue threw the biggest tantrum every. Later, Clove found her phone smashed to pieces and her school books were soaked wet. But when she went home, her bed was full of honey and when she went to take a shower, ants poured out from the shower head.

Madge makes her way to the phone and looks down for Rue in the contacts. She dials and we all hold our breath.

"Hello, is this Rue?" She says.

"Yes," Rue says.

"Oh, this is Miss Undersee from the Harry Potter Hating committee, how is your evening?" Madge asks.

"Fine, I'm g- WAIT, DID YOU JUST SAY HARRY POTTER HATING COMITEE!" Rue yells.

"Yes, Miss, I did, is there a problem?" Madge says innocently.

"YES THERE IS A FRICKEN PROBLEM! HARRY POTTER IS ONLY THE GREATEST DAMN BOOK THAT'S EVER BEEN WRITTEN ON THIS WHOLE PLANET! "Rue explodes.

"Please, Rue, Harry Potter should have never been created. It is so boring about wizards, and I think twilight is much better," Madge explains.

"TWILIGHT! THIS IS ABOUTVAMPIRES!HARRY POTTER IS A BILLION TIME BETTER THAN TWILIGHT, THOSE FRICKEN SPARKILY FAIRY VAMPIRES AND IT IS THE STUPIDEST LOVE STORY EVER! HARRY POTTER HAS A BETTER LOVE STORY IN ONE CHAPTER THAN IN ALL TWILIGHT'S SERIES! YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN BOOKS!" Rue yells.

"Wizards are for freaks. I was just going to ask you to join the committee-"Madge starts.

"I WILL NEVER FIRCKEN JOIN YOUR WORTHLESS, STUPID COMITEE. IN FACT, I AM GOING TO DESTROY IT; I AM GOING TO MAKE IT FALL LIKE THE DAMN TWIN TOWERS!" Rue threatens.

"Ohhhh, I'm sooooo scared," Madge says.

"YOU SHOULD BE! I HAD THREE VICTIMS, AND TWO OF THEM ENDED UP IN HOSPITAL. BEWARE UNDERSEE, BEWARE!" Rue screams.

"Ok, Rue, Harry Potter is stupid, and weird, like you, so admit I'm right," Madge says.

"YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT RIGHT AND IT IS NOT SUTPID, IT IS AMAZING AND YOU ARE A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT. I WILL NEVER SAY TWILIGHT IS BETTER AND I WILL FIND YOU, UNDERSEE!" Rue yells one last time.

The line is cut and we are all speechless. Madge looks at us and frowns.

"What?" She asks.

"You gave her your last name…" Annie whispers.

"And?" She says.

"If you ever criticize Harry Potter, never give ANY detail about yourself. She has your last name. Oh my god," I whisper

We are all silent until Madge croaks out.

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

We all nod and stare at the ground.

Let the battle begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Okay so I'm trying to have at least one update a day if that's possible. Here is my first actual chapter for this story, reviews are appreciated.:)

I wrote this chapter and I don't own the hunger games.

"Spin already, girl!" Johanna yells from next to me. "oww" I say and hold my ears.

"Ok,ok." Madge says and throws her hands in the air in surrender.

Madge spins the bottle and it lands on...Johanna.

"Truth or Dare Johanna?" Madge asks. "Dare" Johanna says bravely.

"ok hmm...Johanna I dare you to go strip down to your bra and underwear and shove ice cubes down them and moonwalk around Mr. Snow's house for at least 3 minutes! "Madge squeals with excitement.

"Alright watch me!" Johanna says starting to yank her t-shirt off as she walks to the kitchen.

Mr. Snow is the principal of Panem High, he's cruel and likes to control everyone, but the worst thing of all is we have no choice but to go to that school, but he has a thing against me.

Annie runs to the fridge and fills a cup with ice" I got it!" she screams and runs to the door and we all follow.

We get to Mr. Snow's house and Johanna comes up in nothing but her bra and underwear. She grabs the ice cubes and drops them in her bra and underwear but on top of that its winter and snowing out. She shivers and her teeth chatter noisily.

Johanna begins moonwalking across his lawn we all giggle And try to contain our laughter.

"Two minutes left!" Finnick shouts. Just then our white-haired principal walks out with a bag of trash. His eyes go wide when he sees us. "GET OFF MY LAWN NOW!" Johanna doesn't care she moonwalks to the side walk in front of his yard grinning at him half naked. Then she moonwalks back and forth down his sidewalk. "NOW I'M NOT IN YOUR YARD!" she teases. "GET AWAY FROM MY LAND OR I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTION!" Johanna continues moonwalking.

"DETENTION ALL WEEK JOHANNA MASON!"

Johanna continues.

"Ahhhhh" Mr. Snow screams frustrated. He grips a broom and throws it at Johanna she smirks and easily dodges it.

She then grabs a melting ice cube out of her bra and throws it at Mr. Snow, he doesn't see it until it's too late and it hits him in the middle of his forehead.

His face is red with anger, his eyes burn holes into Johanna and there could literally be steam coming from his ears.

Johanna laughs and Mr. Snow runs at her "Ahhh you!" he screams

Johanna breaks out into a sprint and runs up to us laughing" I would run if I were you." she laughs out.

We all run Mr. Snow comes after us he still running and won't let up.

He loses his breath and stops we all think it's over until a shoe goes flying by Johanna's head.

Then another one almost hits Annie. "Give it up old man!" Finnick shouts. "Oh no, this isn't over sparkles, all of you better watch your backs at school!" He shouts at Finnick.

"Oh, you know you just want my sexy costume and this kind of body!" Finnick shouts and strikes a ridiculous pose. We all laugh and Mr. Snow glares at us and with that he walks back to his house and slams the door.

"Wow" Madge says.

We all walk through the door of Finnick's house laughing."Alright I got to go see you guys at school Monday" Marshall says and leaves.

"Slumber party!" Annie squeals pushes all the girls up to her room, I look at a alarm clock in her room it says 1:15. "Uh I'm going to go back to Johanna's to get my PJ's." I say. "No you aren't. "She says and she throws some clothes at me and throws all the other girls clothes."ok." I say and walk in her bathroom to take a shower and get changed.

Annie's bathroom is huge the shower could at least be 8 feet wide it's covered in stones and the water comes from the ceiling like rain, next to it is a towel rack with clean towels on it, next to that is a huge tub and it could really be a small swimming pool by the size of I look into a corner it's another door I open it and there is a toilet and a sink in the corner.

I go back and take a shower only to find Annie has so many scents of shampoo and conditioners to choose from I choose the one called 'blueberry delight' and it is a midnight blue color.

I quickly dry off and dress Annie gave me a green t-shirt and a lime green pair of pajama pants with purple draw string around my hips, they feel like soft cotton. I run my fingers through my hair and leave it un-braided.

I walk out to all the girls gossiping, I hate gossip. "Oh my god, did you hear that Cashmere got in a fight!" I hear Delly squeal. I roll my eyes that never happened.

"Come on girls the guys are probably waiting for us downstairs."

We finally find all the guys playing paintball in the basement.

"AAAHH"Someone yells like a war cry. Then Cato jumps out from behind a cabinet and shoots all the girls except me with a paintball, and then he winks at me.

Then Gale walks out with paint randomly splattered all over his body."Hey Catnip." He attempts to say seductively and leans against a wall.

No they're back and I'm stuck here all night.

Cato, Gale and Peeta are not a good combination and they're all here. All night.

This night might end soon but I know this battle won't, and I think it won't for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 This is a slightly different chapter with more Peeta and Katniss so opinions are appreciated. Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Enchanted by Taylor swift but I wrote this chapter Enjoy ;)

Annoyed that is how I feel, why can't Cato and Gale back off? Why me out of all these girls? Why do all of them simply have to have me? This is annoying three boys trying to win me over, but there is no way I'm cheating, I'm with Peeta and that's it. I know cheating is something he'd never do because...he just wouldn't right? I don't fully know Peeta but he cares about me, I guess when you are used to people screwing up in life you're really careful who to trust and you are guarded but you put on a cover so no one knows how you feel. Trust, I should put more trust in Peeta like normal girlfriends do, like Annie she has trust in Finnick that he won't do wrong and hurt her. Just get to know Peeta I tell myself. I'm 16 and this is my first boyfriend, is it normal to think like this or am I crazy. Great now I'm confused, just have fun at the sleepover I remind myself.

Right now we're all sitting on the huge couch that covers an entire room and there's a 80" TV on the wall. We're all watching 'Pitch Perfect'.

Peeta has his arm protectively wrapped around my waist and I'm pulled into his side with my head on his shoulder, his eyes look distant like he is thinking. Delly is quietly sleeping on the couch across from us and Madge and Clove are snickering and drawing mustaches and dots on her face with permanent markers. Johanna is smirking watching them, Finnick is tickling Annie and she is giggling trying to get away from Finnick, Gale is staring at me licking his lips' eww' I think to myself and pull myself closer to Peeta,Cato is watching the movie but I see him watching me from the corner of his eye and occasionally glancing and blushing when I catch him.

Gale is still staring watching every breath I take and it is uncomfortable when I can practically feel him staring at me.

I pull a piece of popcorn out of the bowl next to me and throw it at him it sticks in his hair. He looks at the movie and then at me again.

I smirk I have a plan. "I'll be right back." I say sweetly to Peeta to tease Gale. Peeta eyes me curiously but says" ok."

I go down to the basement were Finnick keeps his paintball guns and grab a fully automatic one and load it.

I walk back up and sit down next to Peeta he looks at me suspiciously; no one notices the paintball gun in my lap except Peeta, Gale and Cato.

I look up and see Gale watching me again like a creepy stalker, I smirk it's time for my plan to come into action.

I pull out the paintball gun and quickly aim and shoot it jerks and moves from my target. It didn't get my target but it hit somewhere better, I shot Gale in the crouch. He falls off the couch and groans in pain on the floor.

I can't contain the laugh and burst out, I can feel Peeta's chest rumble with quiet laughter. Everybody looks at me laughing stopping everything they were doing. For a second they look confused as to why I am laughing but laughter bust out all over the room when they see the paintball gun in my hand and Gale across from me on the floor.

The laughter quiets down as Gale painfully pulls himself out of the room.

I stand up and bow "thanks for your consideration. "I say and leave to put the paintball gun back.

When I get back the TV is off, Music is blaring from the stereo all the girls coo over how cute the sight in front of them is, the guys just lazily sit around bored with it.

Finnick spins Annie around as they fast dance to the music. It really is a sight to see they are amazing really, Annie gracefully jumps and kicks out and her dark flowing hair floats behind her like a halo. Her moves are done of such precision it hard to believe it's real, Finnick guides her and prevents her from falling they work together as a team and it can only be described as perfection.

Not all the guys sit around bored though Peeta comes to me when the song ends. The next one is a soft song I know.

"Katniss, will you dance with me? "He asks shifting nervously.

"I can't dance. "I say

"Its fine just follow me, you don't have to do anything. "He says convincingly.

I give in."Ok, don't complain if I step on your toes though."

He doesn't answer verbally but he smiles and it gives me butterflies.

Oh how I hope I don't mess up.

He leads me into the middle of the living room, I feel very nervous, everyone watches with anticipation waiting for us to start.

He gently takes my left hand and holds it in between us, my other hand he directs to his shoulder. He puts his hand on my waist and guides me around slowly we move in rhythm.

The song ends and a new one begins and it's a slower song but I know it.

Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

It was enchanted by Taylor swift. Peeta looks down and smiles at me, and kisses the top of my head.

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

Peeta pulls me out and hold me at arm length he motions me to spin I spin and fall in to his chest and laugh.

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

2am, who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say,

It was enchanted to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

I throw my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest and listen to his rhythmic heartbeat.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

At this moment I don't notice the girls squealing how cute this is or Johanna smirking in the corner, I don't notice the all the guys (except Finnick and Marvel) death glaring at Peeta, or Gale throwing a tantrum. The only thing I focus on is Peeta, but I like it.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

All the girls squeal when the song ends and hug me except Johanna and clove that stand awkwardly by the side.

Even Delly is awake now, but she hasn't looked in a mirror yet.

"DOG PILE!" Madge screams and all the girls jump on me, then Gale gets the idea that they meant guys too and jumps on, then all the other guys think that means them to and suddenly I'm being smashed by everyone except Peeta.

I can't breathe literally, Peeta seems to notice because he kneels down and grabs me by my arms and pulls me out of the pile. I gasp for air and sit with Peeta on the couch; I smirk when they all fall over and trip over each other getting up.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" screams Madge as she shoots an evil smirk at me.

Oh no, what does she have planned?

Finnick agrees and we sit in a circle as he hands Madge the bottle.

We all head up to Finnick's bedroom.

Madge spins it and it stops directly pointing at me.

I feel on edge, I think she has some plan for me and it won't be good after the dare I gave her earlier,and I don't Madge really likes me in general anyways.

The odds are just never in my favor,I think as I sigh.

Madge gives a huge smile "Katniss you have to make out with Gale and Cato for a minute each, and We have to tie Peeta up to something and he has to watch the whole thing."

"No I am not doing that." I say with venom laced in my voice.

"oh but you have to Katniss, no one backs out of a dare, no exceptions." Madge says with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah we have to go through with it."Gale says with a lopsided grin on his face that makes me want to slap him.

All the boys help get Peeta tied to Finnick's 1000pound bed, Peeta panics Gale, Cato, and Marvel help hold him down while Finnick knots the ropes. Finnick is probably the best knot-tier in Panem he always has ropes in his hands.

"Sorry Peet." Finnick says and begins making knots that hold Peeta by his wrist and ankles.

Gale is first and I panic Peeta freaks out and Madge smiles.

Madge looks like she is enjoying my torture as if it were a cruel show people were forced to be in.

Every step Gale takes the more I back up, my eyes are wide I look for any escape but Madge quickly jumps up and locks Finnick's door.

I'm frantically trying to escape no windows and the door is locked, I look at my body and I am shaking.

Each step I take back I'm a little more panicked, I smack into the wall, Gale takes advantage of that and jumps at me pinning both my hands above my head and blocking any chance I have of escaping, I look and everyone's watching.

Gale latches his mouth on to mine and shoves his tongue down my throat I choke but he only is rough and forceful. Madge has a huge smile on her face and starts counting down from sixty seconds.60..59..58

I am forcefully shoved into the wall and Gale pushes with force into the wall and Gale pushes with force into my mouth. He moans and about the only thing I can do is whimper.

57..56...55...54...53...52...51...

Gale grunts and it makes me sick. "Someone please help me!" I shout in my mind.

45...44...43...42...41...40...

Seconds seem like hours, it could easily be the worst minute of my life if the worst minute of my life wasn't when I found out my dad was dead...

20...19...18...17...16...15...14...13...

He bites my tongue and it hurts, I try to squirm out of his hold but he is so much stronger than me.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...

Madge's chants of the countdown are the hope I have, your so close Katniss, so close.

3...2...1...

Gale still has me and is kissing even rougher he won't stop, I can't breathe.

Cato rips him off of me; Gale was the hard one right?

I pant and it takes everything not to fall to the ground.

I am uncontrollably shaking, my hair is sticking out in spiky pieces, my eyes are wide with fear, I must be a sight.

Cato pulls me in and strokes my hair before pressing his lips to mine. It not as bad ,Cato is passionate while Gale is aggressive but I don't like it's not right it should be Peeta no one else.

When Cato finishes, Peeta is untied and he immediately runs up and takes me out of the corner and sits down and holds me tightly to his chest as if I'm going to disappear he kisses the top of my head and strokes my hair while shooting death glares at Gale.

So that night I fall asleep in Peeta's arms because, they are where I belong.

So when the night is over there is one thing I could tell you, I don't think I will ever forget this night.

Hey guys so I hope you liked the chapter I tried to add a few Peeta and Katniss moments and make Katniss' be more in character and I tried to make the story have a little more serious points to it,I picked the song 'enchanted' because I was trying to put a popular song more people would know and that is what worked I was going to update earlier but I was at a friend's house and then I had to help someone but I'm back and making more chapters, school starts next chapter and a lot of things are going to happen so be prepared. Thank you for reviews I don't know how to feel about this story but I think I'm doing the story right, most of you guys are liking it.I'm seriously on edge of posting this chapter because I wonder what you'll think of here's the update you guys wanted. ~thggirl 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own the hunger games.

FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Enjoy ;)

It's Monday, the most hated day of the week. I wake up and take a shower get dressed in a green t-shirt and my hunting jacket with a pair of jeans and braid my hair. Then I leave and catch the bus it's not like I have any other way to get to school.

When I get there I go to my locker and Peeta jumps out and causing me to almost hit him he dodges it at the last second and stares at me wide eyed.

"Don't do that I thought you were Gale!"

As soon as I say that I regret it because Gale jumps around the corner and says" You called me catnip."

"No go away and give me so privacy!" I say.

"Fine" he says pouting.

I cringe at the shrill ring of the bell signaling the beginning of a horrible day.

...

I have math with Ms. Trinket, the worst class ever.

She wears some nasty yellow pencil skirt and button up top with insanely long heels and a some ugly green wig I think a clown would wear, in her wig is a huge neon pink bow that is the size of textbook.

I listen to Effie Trinket's high pitched voice silently begging for time to go faster but it doesn't it only goes slower, eventually I fall asleep and she doesn't even notice.

10 minutes later...

"Ow"I mutter when Johanna smacks me in the back of the head causing me to wake up from my dream less slumber.

"Manners" Effie yells.

Why won't the bell ring?

I begin carelessly hitting my head off the desk and I wince at Effie's voice "THAT IS MAHOGANY!"

"Homework" she squeals and the whole class holds their ears in pain.

I never did my homework this weekend because well it was...eventful.

So when the teacher with cotton candy looking hair gets to me she says" Katniss where is your homework. "In a ridiculous voice.

"Did you do your homework?" She says.

"Did you grade my test?" I respond.

"I have other students test to grade! "She squeals.

"Well I have other teacher's homework to do."

"Manners! "She screams angrily.

"Quiet down." I say coolly holding my ears for effect.

She pulls on her wig angry and that's when it comes off she squeals in embarrassment and quickly throws it back on.

"OUT NOW!"

"Okay, okay no need to use bad manners" I tease.

I slowly pick up my books to make her more frustrated.

"HURRY YOU'RE TAKING CLASS TIME!"

"Don't rush me!" I say acting offended.

Before she can open her mouth again I am out the door as everyone claps and cheers for me.

I wander down the halls waiting for the bell.

I jump in an empty classroom when I see Mr. Snow coming; yeah it's probably best if I avoid him as much as possible.

Once I come out I run into a wall, but it isn't a wall it's Cato.

He grabs me and pulls back up.

"Whoa, Fire girl." he says.

"It's Katniss, what are you doing out here?" I reply.

"Enobaria kicked me out. "He says cockily.

"You?" he questions.

"Argument with Effie got kicked out." I say.

Silence.

"Hey we could go egg Mr. Snow's office." Cato says.

"Sure, why not."

We go to the cafeteria and Cato runs out of the kitchen with 4 cartons of eggs.

"Here, they almost caught me this time." he says as he hands me 2 cartons of eggs.

Just then Marvel walks out if the bathroom we're standing by.

"ARRR" Cato shouts and hits him in the face with an egg.

"DUDE!" Marvel screams like a girl.

"Fine" Cato says with an egg in his hand behind his back, "Marvel I'm-" he jumps and throws the egg at Marvel and hits him again "NOT SORRY!" He shouts running down the hallway.

"CATO IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Marvel shouts running after him.

"Wow" I mutter under my breath as Marvel chases Cato around the corner.

Then I see Foxface, the girl I've hung out with since middle school. Her real name is Finch but it even sounds wrong to call her by her name, she got her nickname from her looks, she has long red hair that loosely hangs and ends at her hips, she has piercing green eyes that are always alert, her face has the features of a Fox and she can detect the tiniest movements, She is always careful on her feet and is fast and can carefully hide and she loves doing pranks and there's nothing she does better than getting revenge on people.

"Hey girl, what's up?" she says looking at the egg cartons in my hands.

"I was going to egg the principal's office." I answer.

"Ooh sounds fun." she says with a glint in her eye.

"What about you?" I ask

"Didn't feel like going to class today I'm skipping, oh and you know by the way I'm going with you." she says pointing at the eggs with a sly smile across her lips.

"Alright let's go." I say.

"I have a plan." she says and starts walking towards the janitor's closet.

We walk in and she looks around scanning the room until she pulls out a two gallon bucket.

We carefully begin putting the eggs in the bucket.

She comes over with a quart of some sticky weird smelling soap and pours it over the eggs.

"We're ready." she says with a huge grin.

We walk over to Snow's office door it's cracked and inside he sits at his desk.

Foxface grabs a chair and stands on it and quickly positions the bucket at the top of the door.

She quietly puts the chair back and knocks on the door and runs around the corner and stands next to me.

Slowly the doors pushed open and Snow's head pokes out he opens the door more to look around and that's when the bucket of soap and eggs fall.

24 eggs fall out of the bucket and smack him continuously in the head, then the bucket lands on his head and he pulls off his head fuming with anger.

The soap slides down his head dripping in his eyes, the eggs slide from his head down and the shells stick to him and fall on the floor.

And that's when he begins looking for who did it and that's when we run.

After 5 minutes of running down the halls the intercom crackles.

"ATTENTION WHOEVER PRANKED THE PRINCIPAL NEEDS TO TURN THEMSELVES IN NOW! IF YOU DON'T WE WILL FIND YOU AND WILL GET A WORSE PUNISHMENT. YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES STARTING NOW!"

We just sit behind the classroom and snicker.

Then the bell rings and we walk with the crowd to the lunch room.

We sit at our normal table which has Peeta,Finnick,Annie,Rue,Cato,Marvel,Johanna,me,and Foxface.

Across the lunchroom Gale stands on the table singing and dancing, who knows what's wrong with him.

That's when Mr. Snow walks in with wet hair "get off my table!" he screeches.

Mr. Snow chases Gale as he jumps table to table singing.

* 3 days later (Thursday) *

We're eating lunch when Glimmer and her friends walk up behind Peeta.

She touches Peeta's shoulder and he turns around "hey Peeta" she purrs.

"Uh hey." he says

Her and her friends walk away but that isn't before she winks at Peeta and when he's not looking she gives me a cold hard glare and walks away.

And that's when I know that Glimmer will be back.

Fluff next chapter I think. Any ideas? REVIEW!

~thggirl


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! I had writers block and wasn't sure where I was going with this story but I got some ideas and here I guys that reviewed your awesome, it was all kind and helped get me back to writing saying there's people out there who will read my next chapter if I write it:) I also started my second story and it's called This Part of Me if you want to check it out, it's what got me over my writers block. Oh and anyone who has an idea for this story pm me and I'll see if I can get it in the story and I could use some more ideas, seriously if you have one tell me I don't bite (hard) JK.**

**And you Peeniss fans I think you will like this chapter I'm trying to write fluff which I really suck at so we'll see how it turns out.**

**So here we go, enjoy!**

**P.s. I know how to use bold writing now yay! :) Oh and before you read this I hope you know the song Can't hold us by:Macklemore if you haven't heard it you might want to listen to it first. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games trilogy, the song Can't hold us, or Tyler Perry's-Medea's witness protection.**

_Chapter 10_

Its Friday I'm in the last class of the day everyone's talking or staring at the clock I think I speak for everyone when I say we're ready for the weekend to begin.

Peeta said at lunch that he needed to ask me something after school what that is I don't know but I wonder what it could possibly be. Our relationship is somewhat confusing you see I'm not single but I'm not exactly his girlfriend; it's complicated.

I think this is one of my favorite classes, our teacher Mr. Abernathy is always hung over and has a knife and a bottle of liquor in his hands. Although he always tells everyone to call him 'Haymitch'.

A countdown begins for when the bell will ring, everyone begins chanting"3…2…1!"And somehow they actually got it right because the bell screams and Haymitch falls out of his chair into a pile of his own throw up; he mumbles something about "more alcohol."

I quickly dart out of the room running to my locker to put my books in it and walk to the parking lot where everyone is talking and laughing.

Just then a truck drives in front of me, the tinted window go down and Gales head appears winking at me, I just roll my eyes at him mumbling "idiot," he continues driving awkwardly looking at me until his truck suddenly stops because he just ran straight into the tree ahead of him causing laughs to break out all over the parking lot from everyone. We all laugh harder when the 70 year old principal comes to the front of the school cussing and throwing a fit about "being too old for this crap,"He runs up to Gales truck and kicks the shiny decorative rims causing them to fall to the ground with a 'clank', he continues his rampage and hurts his hand punching the truck and screams at Gale.

Gale quickly drives away, while everyone is in tears laughing. The Principal runs back in the school cursing out Gale. Everyone continues their conversation which right now most of the girls gossip about Gale and sigh about how 'hot' help is.

I roll my eyes and get out of the afternoon sun going under the tree that Gale just drove into; there is a chunk of the tree missing and pieces of bark on the , I definitely won't forget why this tree is missing a piece of bark

Then large hands cover my eyes making the only thing I see is black. "Guess who?" a voice whispers in my ear his smell of cinnamon instantly gives him away its Peeta. "Peeta."

The hands move from my eyes to my hips spinning me around, I see a smiling Peeta and can't help but have a small smile myself.

"You needed to ask me something?" I question. Suddenly he looks a little nervous.

"Yeah well I was wondering if you would…go on a date with me tonight? "He says nervously running his hands through his hair.

A date I've never been on a date and somehow the thought of it makes me nervous, He looks at me with pleading blue eyes ,and I know it's almost impossible to tell him no.

"O..Okay, Ill g-go with…you," I stutter.

He smiles even wider than before, which I thought was impossible but I guess not.

"Really!" he says excitedly like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, tonight at 8 is that alright?"He asks his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Yeah that's fine," I reply.

He suddenly embraces me pulling me to his chest "see you later," He whispers.

7:00pm

I finish braiding my hair after taking a shower when the sound of a doorbell interrupts me .I walk downstairs and open the door and find an excited Annie with a huge bag of clothes and things. "Annie? What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Finnick told me Peeta's taking you on a date and I'm going to help you get ready!" She squeals barging past me in the door. "Um thanks Annie but I'm already done" I say pointing to myself in a t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans with hunting boots.

"There's no way I'm letting you go like that," she says dragging me up the stairs.

About 45 minutes later she has dressed me in a grey shirt with a dark purple cardigan pulled over it, I wear dark blue skinny jeans with rips in the knees. Annie put mascara on my eyes and has black eyeliner lightly underneath my eyes; she put light pink lip gloss on my lips making them pop out a little. My nails have a clear coat over them making them shiny.

She looks at me then says "I need to do something to your hair," She unbraids it leaving it in curls she puts them over my shoulders "I think that's fine." she says shrugging.

She pulls out a pair of purple heels, I automatically shake my head I'll just wear my hunting boots. Next she holds up a pair of sandals silently asking me to wear them she sighs when I shake my head and as a last resort she pulls out a pair of fully black converse shoes; to these I shrug and she skips over to me handing me a grey pair of socks and sets the shoes by my feet, after I put my shoes on I look at my phone to see the times it has 7:58 lighten up in bold letters on the screen.

"Oh my gosh, I wonder what Peeta has planned for your date he seems like such a romantic person!" She squeals seeming more excited than I am.

I'm not excited I'm nervous.

Annie gushes and squeals until the clock strikes 8:00 and the bell rings causing us both to jump; he's here.

Then the butterflies seem to swarm around my stomach even faster and I'm a lot more nervous.

Annie squeals and I slowly walk to the door; I open the door and there stands Peeta with a thousand watt smile "hey." He says "hi" I reply.

He wears jeans and a blue shirt that seems to bring out the color of his eyes, his hair hangs above his eyes. His eyes are the same warm ocean blue as always.

He leads me to his green Camaro and opens my door for me; he begins driving and I can only wonder where we are going.

Somehow about 5 minutes into the ride all that nervousness seems to fade when can't hold us comes on the radio of his car.

Peeta begins singing and I just listen, humming.

"Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over," My lips start moving and I'm singing it with him, a huge smile planted on my face.

"So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us," We both sing the next part carelessly throwing our arms up.

By the next part we're laughing and weirdly dancing.

"Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night; we'll fight till it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Now can I kick it? Thank you

Yeah I'm so damn grateful

I grew up, really wanted gold fronts

But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you

Y'all can't stop me

Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat

And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week

Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!

Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome

Ceasar will make you a believer

Nah I never ever did it for a throne

That validation comes from giving it back to the people.

Nah sing a song and it goes like

Raise those hands, this is our party

We came here to live life like nobody was watching

I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me

Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Na na na na na na na na

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na

And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na

Macklemore

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

Here we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us!"

We shout the last line pulling up in front of the cinema.

We go into the theater and watch a comedy called Medea's witness protection; which turns out to be really funny.

We lay under the stars on a blanket, my heads on his chest and the sound of his heartbeat makes me tired. The moonlight illuminates the lush grass swaying in the breeze.

We're in a meadow full of just sprouted dandelions, the air is still a little cold but is a light breeze and it feels good I'm not at all cold with Peeta's body heat next to me and the light cardigan over my shoulders.

We got here about 9:30 after the movie ended Peeta brought something called cheese buns; they turned out to be delicious.

After that Peeta sat cross-legged and weaved some dandelions together forming some complicated crown that he puts on top of my head and flashed me a bright smile; after that we talked and decided we'll get our friends together tomorrow and go to the mall, And somehow we eventually ended up like this.

"I wish I could freeze this moment right here right now and live in it forever," He whispers.

He drove me home and walks me to my door; We stand there he looks like he's thinking suddenly he leans forward like he's going to kiss me but stops when our a few inches away from my face he looks down to my lips biting his own, then stares in my eyes a few seconds; his blue eyes are warm and have a glow about them, all in seconds our lips are smashed together and he's kissing me and I am frozen, it feels good like there's sparks; I respond slowly moving my lips back to his, all to soon he pulls back panting.

"Ummm...w-wow," he stutters.

He looks nervously at me and I smile at him "tomorrow?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." he says smiling

We both say our byes and I walk inside.

Third-person POV

But what Katniss didn't know was Peeta and her weren't the only people outside when they kissed; she was too. And she is jealous and angry forming her plan to steal him. Her green eyes stalking Katniss like a lion's prey about to be caught.

But Katniss remains clueless to it.

**Alright I spent a while writing this; sorry it's been a while since I updated but this is up. I know it's not so funny but this was more of the fluffy chapter (which was probably terrible) I'm not good at writing these type of things and I'll read more fluffy Peeniss fanfictions before I attempt one again, but I need to build their relationship for my future ideas for this story so I had to write fluff!**

**Next chapter I'm thinking will be funny and involve Gale doing cannonballs in water fountains at the mall.**

**Also anyone who'd like to write a chapter or a fluff scene for me, or even give me advice or ideas would be greatly appreciated. **

**And am I the only one who's seen Madea's witness protection I saw it with my friend and we were laughing so hard. If you haven't you should rent it or watch it on Netflix.**

**Oh and you guys should probably review and make me happy just suggesting.**

**Lastly, go read CatchingFire75 story it's called the hunger games: truth or dare? And it's basically everyone from the hunger games get together and do these random truth or dares that are crazy and make you laugh, but anyway go over there and check it out!**

**I know I said lastly but do you guys have any good fanfiction for me to read I'll probably read any hunger games fanfiction you recommend me so yeah that'd be nice.**

**Oh by the way REVIEW:P**

**(Okay I'm going to really shut up now :) **

**Until chapter 11,**

**~thggirl :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this will be a funny chapter hopefully, it's everyone's trip to the mall.**

**P.S.: Target is a store for anyone who doesn't know (you'll probably want to know for this chapter.)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11:

We are heading to the mall by that I mean Me, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Clove and Cato.

We ride in the car while Finnick sings thrift shop, while Johanna rolls down her window and yells "YOU SUCK!" to anyone she sees on the sidewalk.

We arrive at the mall then I see the truck that's been behind us the whole time we've been going to the mall pulls into the parking spot next to us, I roll my eyes when I recognize who jumps out of the truck; Gale.

Gale quickly joins our group nobody says anything so I do. "I see you got a new rim," I say pointing at his truck everyone laughs are heard remembering yesterday.

When we get to the front of the mall, there's a water fountain. Gale runs ahead when he sees the fountain.

"CANNONBALL!"Gale screams jumping in the fountain and of course Cato decides to follow and jump in too, then Finnick goes dragging Peeta with him and Annie jumps in giggling and Clove goes.

Well then Johanna shoves me in laughing jumping in after I'm in the cold water.

Then everyone's helping dunking me underwater and if it weren't for Peeta pulling me up they probably would've drowned me.

When we are finally in the mall soaked and laughing we go to the dollar store where Cato decides to buy four cans of shaving cream.

And as soon as we get out of the store Cato puts shaving cream on his hand and smacks Gale's face making shaving cream cover his face, "SMACK CAM!"We all laugh as Gale begins chasing Cato through the mall.

Finnick turns to me "I dare you to go to everyone in the food court and point at them and say'haha'like Michael Jackson and walk away."

"Why me?" I mumble walking to the food court while everyone watches.

I look at the first table, it's a group of 3 ladies that look like they are 70 year olds, I prepare myself taking a deep breath and walking to their table they all look up from their food to me.

I quickly point at them and say "ha-ha."I run to the next table it's a family with two kids "ha-ha."

Next table is a couple both are red-heads, they're about to kiss but before they do I run up and yell ha-ha and run away embarrassed.

"There you happy?" I say walking back to Finnick who has a grin on his face.

"Yup." he says popping the 'p.'

I notice Cato and Gale are back in the group.

"Hey let's go to target," Annie says.

We all agree and go in target, we end up at the stereos isle in the back of the store some are out for demo on a display.

I get an idea and turn one all the way up everyone gets the idea and begins to turn up the other stereos.

"On 3,"Cato says.

"1...2...3"

Everyone turns on the stereos and they play all the way up.

We dart away and watch the employees turn them all off and Johanna turns them back on, when they catch her she says" This is my jam," and weirdly dances.

Walking through the store we see a button above it says" press Button for assistance in an isle with pads and tampons.

"I got a game, "Finnick says "we all run up one at a time and press the button whoever gets caught first loses. "We nod our heads agreeing to it.

We hide in a girl's clothes rack across from the isle. First Peeta goes hitting the button and diving into our hiding spot as a worker comes.

He looks around and walks away, I'm next.

I hit the button and hide just as he comes backs.

He huffs in annoyance when he sees no one and walks away.

Next is Finnick who repeats us nearly getting caught the employee who looks mad now.

Gale goes next, he hits the button and doesn't run fast enough and the guy immediately appears as if expecting it.

Gale stands next to the tampons uncomfortably.

The guy's eyes go wide seeing Gale in the tampons isle.

"Oh I'm on my period." Gale giggles in a high pitched voice that sounds like Ms. Trinket.

The guy quickly runs away with a scared expression.

I can't blame him I probably would run too.

Everyone laughs at Gale, we continue walking ending up at the bike isle.

Cato grabs a 24 inch tire bike and begins riding we all grab 20 inch bikes riding behind them through the store, Gale runs into a stand of chips wrecking the bike and runs away leaving the mess.

An employee finds us the same one who caught Gale with the tampons and ran away "Hey, no riding the bikes!"

Finnick pouts" but I was taking it for a test drive," he whines.

And then Gale comes back" Hey guys!" and when the employee sees him his eyes widen.

"Not you again!"

Well we ended up getting kicked out of Target by the end of the day.

**Okay so that's the trip to the mall, thanks to everyone who's still reading this story chapter 12 will hopefully be up soon! **

**So yeah I've did a few of these dares in this chapter, they were fun!**

**I did the 'ha-ha' one, I actually do that one when I go skating you say ha-ha and point at someone when they fall.(They usually won't get mad at you.) **

**:)**

**And I did the ones with the radios and me and my friends do the 'smack cam' thing**

**You should look up smackcam on YouTube they're funny!**

**Oh you guys should try some of these if you do tell me how that goes:)**

**Oh and you know you want to review!**

**Until I write chapter 12 see ya!**

**~thggirl**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I got a good response on my last chapters so here is chapter 12!**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter 12_

The weekend went to fast in my opinion I lay here awake at 12:30 on a Sunday night waiting to be overcome by sleep but it doesn't seem to come fast enough.

Just as I'm about to fall asleep I hear it faint click on my window after a few seconds I hear it again.

I walk over to my window to see what it is but when I look out all I see is darkness and a few bright stars in a cloudy sky.

I open the window and poke my head out, that's when I'm hit in the head with a...rock?

Ow.

Then I see the eyes staring back at me, but who is it? I look closer and begin slowly making out a figure.

It's...Gale? I think.

Whoa how'd he get my address? He's like some creepy stalker. Wow that's a little scary.

"What do you want and how do you know where I live?" I yell into the blackness.

Silence.

The crickets chirps are the only thing heard.

"You're like some perverted stalker you know that," I tell him when I get no response.

He still stands there in silence awkwardly staring at me.

"Hey, go away your creeping me out," I say. Does he even blink?

Another 30 seconds of silence.

"Go away!" nothing.

"Get out of my yard!"

After my failed attempts to make him go away, I take the rock that hit me in the head and aim to throw it at him, maybe he might just blink.

I throw and with my luck, I miss. It lands a few inches next to him.

I growl under my breath in frustration and decide to give up on getting Gale out of my yard.

I slam the window shut, he doesn't even move except for breathing.

I quickly go downstairs to make sure the door is locked.

That night I don't get much sleep.

Well here it goes another terrible Monday morning in Ms. Trinket's class.

She stands at the door welcoming everyone into class, to my luck I am the first to arrive which means no one is looking and my plan will work.

Saturday before we had gotten kicked out of Target I had bought a cheap alarm clock.

I've wanted to do my idea for a while now.

I set the alarm clock to go off in an hour, before the end of class but 15 minutes before it.

I quickly hide it beneath some papers in a cabinet. So she won't find it when it goes off.

And once it goes off and she can't find it we'll just have to see what happens...

It's 20 minutes into class and I'm so bored Ms. Trinket struts around the board in bright yellow heels that have an annoying clicking sound. She talks about math using her hands and high pitched voice. My ears hurt.

Next to me sits Gale. I don't know why he's like some stalker but he hasn't done something horrible...yet.

He pulls out a bag of popcorn from his backpack, and eats it while focused on Ms. Trinket like a movie.

Ms. Trinket sees the popcorn and squeals "Hawthorne no eating in class!" she freaks out.

He groans and shoves it back in his backpack, she continues and Gale pulls out a snickers bar and eats it wrapper and all.

I am defiantly convinced something is wrong with him he's just not normal.

10 more minutes of Ms. Trinket I might just rip my hair out.

"He he," I randomly say out of boredom.

Ms. Trinket quickly snaps around looking at me and I put a huge smile on my face and point at Gale.

She only says 'hmm' and turns back to writing on the board.

I am about to fall out of my seat, to wake myself up when I hear it, the ringing of an alarm clock that gets louder as time goes on.

It begins screeching and Ms. Trinket panics running around the room.

"WHAT'S THAT HORRIBLE NOISE?" she shrieks as she begins tearing up the room to find the noise everyone laughs and Gale being his weird self jumps up on the table in the back of the room "AHH,A BOMB!" he screams high pitched like a girl.

The alarm clock becomes even more loudly and Ms. Trinket becomes frantic looking for it.

She goes to the cabinet and begins digging in it when she pulls out the alarm clock.

The piercing sound becomes more existent in the room as she frantically begins trying to shut the screaming alarm clock off, she throws it at a wall muttering under her breath.

When it still doesn't break she begins stomping on it with her yellow heels and after the fourth time it cracks and falls apart; broken.

She looks up breathing heavily with a furious look on her powder white face.

"WHO DID SUCH A THING?" she shrieks.

They all shrug.

"I swear if I find out who did this they will have detention for a week," She squeals annoyingly.

The next 5 minutes are awkward silence until Gale who is dreamily looking out the window jumps up and points at a squirrel running up a tree "ITS A SQUIRREL!" he yells causing quiet laughter to break out across the room.

That's when the bell rings and everyone rushes out the room.

As I come around the corner I spot Glimmer and her group walking away from my locker giggling, something is up.

I put the combination in to open my locker when I do there are my books...and 3 tampons?

Why'd Glimmer put tampons and my locker?

A mischievous grin appears on my face I have an idea. I quickly grab the tampons and run through the hall to Cato's locker.

I look around and make sure no one's watching and then I quickly slip them through the holes in the locker.

I run away quietly laughing to myself.

After lunch I carefully watch around the corner, Cato walks up to his locker, he puts the combination in and opens it, I watch his face turn from the usual cocky smirk to confusion to a wide-eyed expression when he realizes what they are. He quickly throws them across the hallway gets his books out of his locker and hurriedly walks away; I just laugh and walk to my next class wondering what's next.

**Alright so hopefully this is a decent chapter; I write all my stories on my phone and use my laptop to update so I try… Oh and I have so many story ideas I'm going to start some of them that includes a hunger games high school fic this is kind of a comedy one and the other one would be like an actual high school fic and I just started school again so -_ and finally putting the thing that tells about me up (I forgot the name) so yay! yeah until the next chapter to this,**

**~thggirl**


	13. Chapter 13

**Its been a while,I've been busy and writing other stories and I have to come up with stupid stuff for them to do in this story,it takes time.**

**Oh and finally this story has been posted on my wattpad account so those people can read this I got some request for this story one was more interaction between Peeta and Katniss and the other had to do with Glimmer stalking Peeta; thank you for the ideas I'll see if I can work them into my story and if I get them in I'll say it in an author note on that chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games :(**

**and here is the actual beginning to chapter 13!**

Chapter 13: April fool's day part one.

Katniss' POV:

It's a friday,the day before the start of spring break but it's also April fool's day;who knows what today will hold.

When I walk into school and there's. a group of people laughing at something in the hallway I quickly rush over to see what it is.

On top of the rows of lockers is Gale crawling around on top of them singing 'I'm sexy and I know it,' while the principal pokes him with the end of a broom trying to knock him off Snows face is flushed and he growls infuriated.

Everyone laughs at the scene and he turns around "Shut up!"Snow screams his voice squeaking at the end causing everyone to laugh harder.

Gale makes an impression of him "shut up!" he says move his finger back and forth.

"AHH" principal screams furiously trying to use the broom to knock Gale off the locker,Gale suddenly pulls a bag of popcorn out of his backpack and opens it sticking his hand in it and shoving the handful in his mouth eating it;does that boy always have popcorn?

"No eating food at school!" the principal yells echoing the sound through the hallways of the school.

Gale suddenly tips the bag over spilling all the popcorn on principal snow,it's pieces get stuck in his slimy hair.

He sticks the popcorn bag on his head and starts clapping and singing "I made it rain,I threw some popcorn- "

"THAT'S IT!" Snow shrieks frantically smacking Gale with the broom who quickly jumps off the lockers,and lands on his feet turns around winks at the group of girls and runs off his popcorn bag still on his head and behind him runs a seething principal with a broom in his right hand.

"RUN!" Everyone chants laughing and that's what he does he runs.

Before school begins I get the things I need from my locker which has smashed popcorn by it and walk to Miss Trinkets room to sneak in early, she always uses the bathroom before school and after lunch so it gives me the opportunity to set up my pranks.I quickly sneak in when no one is watching as her high-heels click away to the bathroom.

For I have planned two pranks,I'm taping a airhorn behind the door so whenever the doors opened the airhorn will sound and we'll just have to see her , she has hand sanitizer she always she always uses and I thought I'd quickly put some super glue in it before she gets back.

I quickly peek out to see if anyone's watching then dart out of the room.

As the bell rings I walk to class,and we wait for to get back before we go in. She walks up to the doorway and slowly opens it and ushers us in "Welcome,welcome." she says loudly in her annoying voice as the door goes back I have to fight the smile rising and then it hits the back airhorn.

It blares and she screams and jumps almost falling off her six-inch heels.

Dramatically she covers her ears "WHAT IS THAT?"she squeals.

everyone shrugs and she looks behind the door,and rips the air horn out and holds it up with an look,"who did this?"

Everyone shrugs and mumbles a chorus of I don't knows.

She straighteners her skirt and makes a' hmph' sound entering the room mumbling "I need a doorknob with a lock."

"Okay class lets begin our lesson in math." she squeals as she struts to her desk and hits the hand sanitizer twice and rubs it in her hands as she goes to the board.

Everyone groans and I wait in anticipation as to see what's going to happen.

Her eyebrows furrow in cunfusion and she looks down at her hands and then begins to struggle pulling them apart shrieking her eyeballs bulging in terror.

"MY HANDS!"Jumping and screaming around the room.

After rubbing alcohol and many trips to the bathroom miss trinket continues her lesson, while complaining about how her nails need repainted now.

She walks over to her desk to get a stack of worksheets,and screams and runs into the corner of the room.

Slowly she inches across the room and picks something up,and holds it up to the class;a plastic snake,it seems realistic.

"Who did this?"

She is responded to with the sound of laughter.

Once lunch begins I quickly hit the bathroom and put red food dye in the dull grey soap.

When I leave the bathroom I quickly switch the signs putting the girls sign on the boys bathroom and vice versa.

After that I quickly go to my normal spot at the lunch table next to Peeta.

"Hey," I say sitting down.

"Hey," everyone replies accept Gale he says "Heller."

Annie's the last to sit down,going to her spot next to Finnick.

"Hey Finn," she says kissing his cheek.

Then she turns to the table "Okay I brought you guys brownies," She says pulling a dessert pan with aluminum foil over it out of her backpack and setting it on the table with a smug smile.

Clove rips the aluminum foil away and pulls out a brown piece of paper cut out into an 'E'.

We all laugh except Gale who eats one and smiles"you've got really good cooking,"he says picking up another one and shoving it in his mouth.

When we walk out of the lunchroom runs by screaming with red hands,I guess she tried the new soap.

It's the last class of the day. You can actually feel the electric buzz of excitement in the atmosphere.

Haymitch just went stumbling into his office looking for more liquor, once he's out of everyone's sight I quickly jump out of my seat and grab the tape and the airhorn and run to his old ripped office chair and quickly set up the air horn for when he sits down.

He blindly stumbles back, a bottle of white liquor visible in his hand.

Before he sits down he takes a gulp of it and falls into the chair.

The air horn screams,he flips the chair backwards and lands on his back on the floor,he holds his bottle up so it won't spill and begins drinking on the floor bitterly mumbling something inaudible.

After school I ended up at a sleepover with all the girl's at Annie's house.

Now it's about 8 o'clock at night across the house all the boys are in Finnick's room.

Gale suddenly just burst in the room with a tray Carmel apple's.

Johanna grabs one,and takes a huge bite out of it and I watch as her face turns as she spits it out.

"WHAT IS THIS?"She shouts.

"Carmel onions,"Gale says.

Annie rolls her eyes, "girls I'm going to go take a shower,"she says before she exits the room.

Clove runs into the kitchen and we follow,she pulls out a bag of flour.

"Okay so why don't we wait until she's into the middle of her shower then we'll dump this on her."

Everyone nods in agreement small smirks on their mouths.

About five minutes later we tiptoe into the bathroom to steam and sound of Annie singing.

Clove walks at the front with an open bag of flour ready to be poured out.

We quietly pull out the chair on her vanity and put it right in front of the shower.

Clove carefully stands on top of the chair and someone quietly snickers,Clove puts a finger over her mouth Motioning for her to be quiet.

Slowy she raises the bag of flour over the curtain of the shower and pours a little bit to make Annie look up which she does.

"What the-"

Clove quickly takes advantage of the moment and dumps the whole bag all over Annie,she screams at us.

And we run away laughing as she wraps a towel around herself and chases us covered in flour the only thing can see is her eyes.

Johanna opens the door and yells so loudly and obnoxiously that everyone in the house would hear.

"HEY FINNICK COME LOOK AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! "She scream at the top of her lungs.

All the boys rush up the stairs into the room,and Finnick looks at Annie and laughs and Annie screams and points at Clove who holds an empty bag of flour,whose Cato's eyes drift over to and he winks.

Clove completely ignores Annie's rant and yells,"HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!"

Annie growls in frustration and goes back in the bathroom,while Peeta's blue irises look over at me with a confused look and I just shrug.

Anything can happen on April fool's day.

Gale throws his hand up,"I'm going grocery shopping, "he announces excitedly and walks out the room.

We wait until Annie gets cleaned up until Finnick motions everyone to his car,and puts a giant exercise ball in the back, everyone just looks at him confused and he says,"just wait and you'll see."

We arrive in the publix parking lot and Finnick parks right in front of the store and we sit there for at least five minutes, what are we doing?

Gale comes skipping out with a paper bag,filled over the brim with boxes of popcorn.

Finnick jumps out and says "watch," before he shuts the door.

Finnick quickly pulls the exercise ball out of the trunk and hides behind the car waiting for Gale to get closer,as he approaches Finnick runs from behind the car and throws the exercise ball hitting Gale in the head and knocking him on his back,sending countless boxes of popcorn flying around him,one even hits him in the head.

"April fools!"

Hey yells running to driver side of the car while gets up and begins to chase him.

"Go!"We all scream,while Finnick quickly speeds out of the parking lot as Gale runs behind him yelling but we can't hear what he's saying.

**Alright that's part one to April fool's day,part two will be next chapter so be prepared!**

**I am trying to decide where this story should end,because I really don't know where I'm going with this but that won't be for a while.**

**Oh and right after you finish reading this go onto YouTube and watch exercise ball fails that is where I got the idea of Gale shopping then you know the rest,there's a video on there of this one guy carrying groceries that gets hit in the face in a video that's a must that's it review too!**


End file.
